Nowadays, in the field of automation of the home and of habitable spaces generally, the use is becoming more and more widespread of actuators for opening and closing inner doors as well.
The automation of “pocket” sliding doors is however currently still not common, since such pocket sliding doors are normally installed to be moved manually, and a subsequent mounting of actuation means in order to automate the translational motion of the leaf is relatively complex and inconvenient.
Such subsequent mounting requires in fact the removal of the jamb of the door for the mounting of parts of the actuation mechanism to be fixed to the leaf, as well as the addition of a box-like body to contain the actuation means, the latter being supported inside the box-like body by a metallic cross-member that constitutes the supporting structure for the actuator itself, to be arranged at the upper edge of the leaf after specific cutting to measure.
The box-like body and structural cross-member, in addition to representing a cost in their own right, exhibit the drawback of needing to be cut to measure according to the space of the door to which they are to be applied.